Heart to heart talk
by QueenRiver
Summary: James has always been a prankster like his namesakes. But when he suddenly appears subdued Harry couldn't help but worry about his first son. So he decides to have a heart to heart with James. But he doesn't know that he is walking into a great mess he never was good at.


Heart to heart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

Harry was never known for his observing skills. Though not as bad as Ron, Harry does have the reputation for being rather oblivious. However, once he had children he suddenly improved a lot in that aspect. Whenever James has a mad glint in his eyes, he was sure a prank was waiting to be executed. When Albus unnecessarily gulped often he knew for sure that he was lying. Whenever Lily hovered near his work desk he got prepared to spend some galleons. So yeah, on the whole he definitely identified when one of his children behaved oddly. And that was why The Great Harry Potter started to worry when his eldest child appeared so preoccupied and nervous about something. Now, this was something to be considered too serious. His first child, James Sirius Potter, fortunately or unfortunately (he was never too sure), took after his namesakes. He was brave, naughty, a bit bossy and boastful and sometimes a bully (mostly to Al). But still he was good at heart, just like his grandfather. He took after Harry too in one thing. He looked exactly like his father except for his eyes. He had his mother's eyes, which was deep brown; one Harry always loved to look at. He was good at Quidditch too, a terrific Chaser. He never had ever looked nervous, except for in special scenarios, when he got caught red handed by Ginny or Molly. So it surely appeared to be a serious issue when the ever confident James looked worried and nervous.

Harry sighed and went to see James in his room. The room was scattered with the quidditch books, socks, comics and some WWW products with his dear broomstick lay forgotten in his bed. Well, it seems to be a very serious issue then. Harry saw James staring off into space thinking about something. He carefully approached from behind and placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulders. James appeared startled by Harry's sudden appearance but gave one of his charming smiles when he found who it was. Harry slowly started the conversation by asking, "What are you doing here, James? It's a lovely weather out there, perfect for a quidditch match!" James just smirked and said, "And who do you suggest me to play with? Definitely not Al, I believe". Yes, one thing Harry was a bit disappointed about Al was that not only had he inherited his paternal grandmother's eyes but also her strong dislike for quidditch which James found ridiculous. "Well if not for a match, then at least you should enjoy the weather. I, for one, have never seen you cooped up in your room!" said Harry, raising his eyebrows. James struggled for a moment and replied somewhat uncomfortable that he just had nothing better to do, rather unconvincingly. Harry thought it was time to drop the pretences and go straight to the point and hence asked, "Oh come on, James. I know something is bothering you. I know it is not your studies or quidditch. Did you have any fight with Fred? Don't say you have girl problems", Harry added jokingly. But to his pure horror, James winced at the girl problems part and Harry realized that he himself had dug himself a death trap. If there was one thing Harry was too crappy it was with girls. Thank god Ginny had been understanding and knew fully about his awkwardness. He dreaded the time when he had to give his advice to his sons on this particular issue.

He just mustered up some courage before he could back out and asked James, "So it _is _about girls then. You know you can trust me", he said though he did not trust himself even a bit on this topic. James just mumbled a 'nothing seriously dad' but on seeing Harry's raised eyebrows succumbed and blurted out, "Well, it is all about this year's ball. I have to ask a girl as my date. I can't do it, dad!" completed James groaning. Harry found this pretty amusing. Not because he was some sort of sadist but because of his son's reputation as a flirt. Unlike Harry, James was never awkward around girls since he grew up with a lot of female cousins. He actually was a smooth talker and used his surname to his advantage in this matter. "Oh please don't say you don't know how to ask. I know about you. And who will reject a handsome quidditch star pranking Potter?" asked Harry his eyes twinkling. "Well what do you know about the horrors of asking a girl for a ball. Mom was Uncle Ron's sister. So it would have been a cakewalk for you" complained James. "Well you are mistaken my dear son. No I didn't go to my first ball with your mom and no it was not a cakewalk. I thought facing a dragon was way better than asking a girl. You know they always travelled in packs and annoyingly…" "Yes, giggled whenever you wanted to speak to them. Exactly dad!" James completed for him. "But I could give you one golden advice: 'Get a move on or all the good ones will be taken'", Harry offered remembering Fred's advice to Ron before Yule Ball. James just scoffed at it that confirmed Harry's suspicion that his son had his eyes only for one girl.

"Well how did you ask your date?" James asked with hope. "Well you are asking the wrong person. I asked a girl since I didn't have any other choice as the one I wanted was already taken. I was a horrible date to that beautiful girl as I was stupid", Harry finished with regret. "So, you mean you wanted to go with mom. But since she was taken you went with another girl", James asked thinking about the situation at that time. "See, James. You need to be clear that I didn't harbour any romantic feelings towards your mom till I was sixteen. I came to my sense only after that", Harry confessed. James seemed to be confused and said, "Oh ok. So you had a crush on someone else. Sorry. It was just hard to imagine that you two were not together. I thought you two were a couple since forever." "Well, our first crushes don't translate into loves", Harry said wisely. "I don't think so. Our first crush can become a potential love", James countered. Harry just laughed and asked, "Who is this potential love of yours? Why can't you ask her as a date?". "Well, she is in my year. Sadly, I can ask anyone to the Ball, except her", James completed meekly. "Please don't tell my parents' love story all over again and say she hates you because you are an arrogant toerag", Harry told smiling. "No. On the contrary, we are very good friends. I am afraid I would mess up our friendship", James sighed pathetically.

Harry felt pity for his son and said, "I understand but please don't postpone everything. You can't hide this for a long time. Ron and Hermione did the same mistake. Now do tell about this girl. I am curious". James had that pleasant smile on his face and told, "Well she is absolutely beautiful, kind, intelligent and sensible. She is the best friend you could ask for". Harry thought briefly before asking, "Is she that Emma girl?" "No, dad. She is my friend. I am talking about Pooja Kapoor, the Ravenclaw prefect", James said. "Oh, you mean Parvati's daughter. Wow! That is interesting!" told Harry grinning. James looked confused and asked, "Why? Anyway whom did you and mom go to the ball?". "Well I went with Parvati while your mom went with Uncle Neville", Harry said grinning. James burst out laughing and answered finally when his dad started to glare at him, "Oh dad! Nothing. It's just that myself and Al are going to the ball with our parents' dates' daughters. Yes, Al is going with Uncle Neville's daughter, Alice. Oh, the irony of it all!" and started laughing again. Harry went pale as he realized he may not remain too close to Neville for long. After all, it was Harry, Ron and Neville who had sworn to hex the guys who even dared to date their innocent daughters! :D

**A/N**: It is a scene from my other story "the prankster and the prefect". Hope you all enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. Review if you liked this one-shot


End file.
